My Sweet Lil-brother
by miniReeto
Summary: Kise Ryouta adalah adikmu! /"Ah kau terlalu cepat memotretnya! Itu belum 'acara puncaknya!"/ CHAPTER 5 UPDATED! Silakan langsung klik!
1. Chapter 1

_"Ryouta, mulai besok aku ingin jadi tsundere!."_

_"Eeeehh~~?!"_

.

.

.

.

.

**My Sweet Lil-brother**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali melirik jamku. Jam 6.45. _Yosh_, persiapan sekolah selesai, aku harus cepat-cepat berangkat sebelum adikku yang berisik itu memergokiku. Segera kusambar tas sekolahku dan bergegas mengambil sepatu.

"Sudah mau berangkat, Anecchi? Kenapa tidak menungguku seperti biasa –ssu?"

Aku menghela nafas perlahan, lalu berbalik, menghadap ke wajah adikku yang masih berantakan karena baru saja bangun tidur. Tanpa sadar, aku menyunggingkan senyumku ketika melihat Ryouta, adikku yang berbeda jarak 2 tahun denganku. Dia terlihat sangat imut dengan bed hair yang masih menghiasi surai kuning cerahnya itu, ditambah lagi dengan wajah _ikemen_ yang dia punya yang bisa membuat semua perempuan bertekuk lutut dalam sekali pandang. Ingin sekali aku habis-habisan menarik kedua pipinya sampai melar seperti yang biasa aku lakukan…

Ups! _Dame, dame_! Aku menepis keinginan itu jauh-jauh dari benakku. Mulai hari ini aku sedang dalam mode _tsundere _pada Ryouta. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, membuat Ryouta yang berdiri di hadapanku menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Doushite_, Anecchi? Mukamu merah –ssu. Anecchi sakit? Kalau begitu hari ini Anecchi tidak usah masuk sekolah saja –ssu!"

Tangan besar Ryouta menyentuh pipiku. Tindakannya itu membuatku sedikit kaget. Sepertinya dia benar-benar khawatir kepadaku. Segera kutepis tangan itu dan menggeleng cepat.

"_Iie, daijoubu desu_. Daripada mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat bersiap sekolah. Lihat, sudah jam berapa ini."

Kulihat Ryouta melirik jam dinding. Selama beberapa detik ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, mungkin sedang berusaha memahami situasi. Aku kembali menghela nafas, lalu memakai sepatu dan bergegas keluar rumah, meninggalkan Ryouta yang masih berdiri mematung.

"_Ittekimasu!_"

Dan bisa kudengar dengan jelas, setelah aku berjalan beberapa meter, Ryouta mulai membuat keributan dari dalam rumah.

.

.

.

#KRIIING~~

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Leganya, akhirnya pelajaran matematika Kojima-sensei berakhir juga. Kau tahu, aku sangat membenci matematika, dan hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan hitung menghitung! Nilai matematika di setiap semester selalu menjadi perusak pemandangan rapotku. Meskipun begitu, untungnya aku lumayan pintar tentang pelajaran hafalan dan bahasa sehingga bisa menutupi nilai matematikaku yang buruk, dan masih bisa masuk ke dalam ranking sepuluh besar.

Teman-teman sekelasku mulai beranjak pergi ke kantin secara berkelompok, ada juga yang langsung membuka _bento_ dan memakannya bersama-sama. Sedangkan aku? Aku adalah anak yang pendiam, kau tahu. Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman di sekolah. Bagiku, teman itu merepotkan. Apalagi sekarang adalah tahun ajaran baru, itu artinya teman sekelas baru dan kami belum kenal dekat satu sama lain. Tetapi, aku tidak tertarik untuk mencari teman. Lagipula hari ini adalah debut pertamaku menjadi anak kelas 3 di SMA Kaijou, aku harus fokus belajar untuk kelulusanku yang sudah dekat.

Aku meregangkan kaki dan tanganku sejenak di bangkuku sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Ya, aku ingin memanfaatkan waktu istirahat hanya untuk belajar. Belum lama aku berjalan, di ujung koridor, aku melihat segerombol anak perempuan baru –anak kelas 1–, ada juga beberapa yang sepertinya kelas 2 dan 3, sedang memuja-muja (?) seseorang.

"Kyaa~~ _Kakkoooi_~~! Baru pertama kali aku melihat Kise-kun langsung seperti ini…! Aku tidak menyangka Kise-kun akan bersekolah disini~~~"

Glek. Firasatku tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa aku harus cepat-cepat lari dari sini. Oke, tenang. Jangan biarkan _dia _merusak rencanamu siang ini. Lewat saja dengan santai, tanpa menoleh, dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa di sekitarmu.

"Ah, Anecchi~~! Kebetulan –ssu, aku baru saja ingin ke kelasmu!"

Sesosok kepala bersurai kuning cerah tiba-tiba menyembul dari gerombolan hyena kelaparan (?) itu. Sudah kuduga, Ryouta ada disana. Ah malangnya, dia menjadi santapan empuk mereka siang ini. Ups, jangan terpengaruh panggilannya. Abaikan dan terus jalan.

"Eeeh~~, Anecchi, _chotto matte yo_! Kenapa aku diabaikan –ssu~~?"

Ryouta mulai menyibakkan hyena-hyena di sekelilingnya dan berlari mengejarku. Mengetahui itu, aku pun refleks berlari pula, berusaha menghindarinya. Kalau hyena-hyena itu melihatku bersama Ryouta, pasti bisa terjadi kesalahpahaman. Aku pun tidak sudi meluangkan waktuku untuk menjelaskan hubungan kami berdua kepada mereka.

Dan seperti yang sudah dapat diduga, sekeras apapun aku berlari, pasti tidak dapat menandingi Ryouta. Di balik kariernya sebagai model remaja terkenal, anak itu memang sangat luar biasa di bidang olahraga. Tiba-tiba saja Ryouta melompat, menangkapku dari belakang dan memelukku erat, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke depan bersamanya. Ryouta menimpaku, masih dengan pelukannya yang erat.

_Shimatta. _Disini banyak sekali orang yang menyaksikan kami. Termasuk hyena-hyena itu. Bagus, sekarang mereka menatapku dengan tatapan 'siapa-gadis-sialan-ini-yang-berani-merebut-Kise-kun-dariku-?'. Aku pun berusaha memberontak dari Ryouta, namun pelukannya malah semakin erat, membuatku sedikit kesakitan.

"_Itte_–, lepaskan aku! Jangan menggangguku, _baka Ryouta_!"

"_Hidoi _–ssu! Aku kan hanya ingin mengajak Anecchi makan siang bersamaku…"

Ryouta berdiri dan melepaskan pelukannya. Aku pun ikut berdiri dan berusaha membersihkan seragamku. Sungguh, pelukannya benar-benar maut.

"_Hora, _aku sudah membawa banyak _bento_ dari fans-fansku –ssu, aku tidak kuat menghabiskannya sendiri."

Ryouta memperlihatkan isi kantong yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Heiii, memangnya adikku ini sebegitu terkenalnya ya?

"Tidak mau. Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Makan saja sendiri sana."

"EEEEHH~~?!_ Hidoi_ –ssu!"

Ia menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil, tanda sedang merajuk.

_K-kawaii~~_

Ah sial, kalau sudah begini, aku tidak bisa lagi menolak keinginannya. Fuuh baiklah, aku mengalah. Aku lalu mengecilkan suaraku agar tidak terdengar orang lain yang masih saja memperhatikan kami.

"…Baiklah. Tapi tidak sekarang. Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, sebelum kau memulai latihan basketmu, aku akan membantumu menghabiskannya di atap sekolah. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu, aku tidak mau orang-orang lebih salah paham dari ini."

"_H-Hontou? Yattaa~~ Anecchi no hontou ni daisuki desu~!"_

Ryouta kembali memelukku erat sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan langkah riang, entah kemana, menghilang dari hadapanku. Oh fine. Dia memang benar-benar bodoh. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata dengan lantang seperti itu sehingga orang-orang di sekitarku mulai menatap sinis ke arahku. Samar-samar pula aku mendengar bisikan-bisikan rimba (?) di sekitarku yang berasal dari fans-fans adikku.

_"Siapa ya dia? Kenapa Kise-kun begitu perhatian terhadapnya?"_

_"Kenapa sih Kise-kun bisa suka pada cewe dekil macam dia?"_

_"Eh, eh, kita labrak saja yuk! Supaya dia berhenti mendekati Kise-kun!"_

Sebentar, untuk komentar terakhir, itu sedikit berbahaya. Ck, mereka tidak tahu saja kalau aku ini kakaknya Ryouta. Aku memang tidak terkenal seperti Ryouta sehingga tidak ada yang sadar nama marga kami sama. Bahkan, bisa dikatakan aku kebalikan dari Ryouta. Ryouta yang bersinar dan selalu membawa keceriaan dimanapun dia berada. Sedangkan aku, suram dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenal. Sepertinya Ryouta tidak menyebarluaskan bahwa dia punya kakak yang juga bersekolah di Kaijou, begitupun denganku.

Merasa tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu aku pun bermaksud melanjutkan perjalananku ke perpustakaan yang tadi sempat terganggu, namun bel tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Hei kenapa cepat sekali sih istirahatnya? Uh ini semua gara-gara Ryouta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

#KRIIINGG

Bel kembali berbunyi, menandakan waktunya pulang sekolah. Aku meregangkan kaki dan tanganku di bangku. Ya, itu adalah kebiasaanku setiap selesai belajar. Hari ini sangat melelahkan bagiku setelah peristiwa dengan Ryouta.

#DRRT DRRT

Ah, ada SMS masuk. Segera kubuka handphoneku. Ternyata dari Ryouta.

From : Kise Ryouta

Subject : -

Anecchi, _gomen_! Sepertinya aku akan telat ke atap karena harus mengurus remedial bahasa Jepang ;_; Tapi aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin! Anecchi tunggu saja di atap, aku pasti akan segera menyusul ;D

_Mattaku. _Dia memang adik yang bodoh. Aku tahu dia bodoh, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan sebodoh ini sampai-sampai pelajaran bahasa ibunya sendiri harus remedial. Baiklah, mau bagaimanapun aku sudah berjanji dengannya, aku tidak boleh membuat adikku satu-satunya itu kecewa.

Aku berjalan menaiki atap sekolah sambil membaca buku catatan sejarah Jepangku. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktuku yang berharga untuk belajar, belajar apapun kecuali matematika, karena itu sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Ah, sampai. Saat kubuka pintu atap sekolah, seketika itu angin berhembus menerpa wajahku. Sedikit silau, karena matahari masih cukup tinggi. Tidak buruk juga. Baru pertama kali semasa sekolah aku menginjakkan kakiku di atap sekolah. Biasanya aku tidak tertarik mengunjungi tempat ini. Aku lebih tertarik pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku-buku pelajaran, atau sekadar membaca novel sastra disana. Oke, kesan pertamaku di atap sekolah, cukup baik.

Namun, kesan itu hancur sudah ketika aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke semua sudut dan menemukan gerombolan hyena yang tadi siang menyerang adikku. Mereka menyeringai ketika menangkap sosokku disini, kemudian bergegas mengeliliku, membuatku berada dalam jangkauan mereka. Mereka ada sekitar 10 orang yang terdiri dari kelas 1 dan 2. Gawat, firasatku mengatakan ini adalah saat yang genting.

"Anak kelas 3? Ah, siapa namamu? Kalau tidak salah, Kise-kun menyebutmu… Anecchi? Haha _gomen gomen, senpai_ tidak terkenal sih. Orang seperti _senpai_ sebaiknya enyah saja!"

Ah, _ijime _lagi_. _Oleh _kouhai_ pula. Sepertinya kekhawatiranku benar adanya, _kouhai-kouhai _ini salah paham, padahal tahun ajaran baru kan baru saja dimulai hari ini. Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan _ijime, _mengingat dulu pun aku menjadi korban _ijime_ di SMP. Bila diingat, masa SMP adalah masa tersuram dalam hidupku karena aku adalah siswa yang kelewat pendiam, sehingga teman-temanku memperlakukanku dengan semena-mena! Salah satu dari mereka mendekatiku dan mengambil paksa buku catatanku.

"Ah, onee-chan ternyata sedang belajar. Maafkan kami yang sudah mengganggu onee-chan ya."

Kulihat dia mengeluarkan pemantik dari saku roknya, menyalakan apinya, dan bersiap menyulut buku catatanku.

"Buku ini pasti sangat bagus ya, onee-chan. Sayang sekali, hari ini akan hangus."

Dalam sekejap, buku catatanku terbakar dan hanya menyisakan abu yang beterbangan di udara. Ah bocah-bocah sialan, apa kalian tahu seberapa susahnya aku menyusun buku itu? Sebentuk perempatan mulai muncul di dahiku. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran.

"_Nee_, bocah-bocah, kalian sudah tidak sopan kepada _senpai_. Kalian mau mati disini, hm? Jangan remehkan aku, mentang-mentang kalian datang keroyokan."

Aku memamerkan seringaianku kepada mereka. Tampak para _kouhai_ itu mulai terpancing dengan kata-kataku barusan, dan itu memang yang aku harapkan dari mereka. Aku pun menyiapkan kuda-kudaku untuk mengantisipasi hal terburuk yang mungkin akan mereka lakukan kepadaku. Tentu saja sekarang aku sangat bersyukur karena aku sudah terlatih untuk menangani _ijime_. Dan benar saja, _kouhai-kouhai _itu mulai mendekat kepadaku dan menangkap kedua tanganku dengan kasar, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Untuk sementara, kubiarkan saja mereka bertindak semaunya.

Salah satu dari mereka berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Kami beri kesempatan terakhir kepada _senpai_ sekarang. Minta maaflah kepada kami semua dan berjanjilah untuk tidak lagi mendekati Kise-kun!"

Heh, apa dia bilang? Ck, dia sepertinya sudah buta. Jelas-jelas Ryoutalah yang menempel kepadaku.

"_Iie_. Buat apa aku minta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah aku lakukan?"

Ah, wajahnya memerah. Aku berhasil memprovokasinya.

"Jangan berlagak kuat di depan kami! _Senpai _sekarang tidak lebih dari seekor semut yang lemah!"

BUAAKK

Dia menendang wajahku begitu saja, layaknya kepalaku ini adalah sebuah bola sepak. Darah mulai menetes dari sudut bibirku, membuatku meringis kesakitan. Tapi, memang inilah yang aku harapkan sedari tadi, kau tahu. Dengan begitu, setelahnya aku bisa _bersenang-senang_ dengan mereka tanpa perlu merasa bersalah.

"..Sakit, tahu. Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian, aku sudah bilang jangan meremehkanku~"

Aku menghentakkan tanganku agar lepas dari cengkraman mereka. Dengan sekali hentakan, tanganku terlepas dengan mudah, bahkan bisa membuat mereka terjungkal. Lihat, siapa yang sebenarnya lemah?

Satu dari mereka hendak meninju wajahku, namun dengan sigap aku menunduk dan menendang kakinya, membuatnya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya sambil mencium semen. Satu orang lagi maju dan hendak menendang perutku, dan sebelum itu terjadi, aku menangkap kakinya tersebut lalu melemparnya ke arah teman-temannya sehingga mereka terhempas bersama-sama. Aku kembali menyeringai kepada mereka.

"Hanya itu kemampuan kalian? Dasar _kouhai-kouhai _payah."

Tiba-tiba pintu atap dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Refleks aku menoleh ke pintu. Kulihat Ryouta disana dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya dia sengaja berlari kesini. Uh itu memang sudah seharusnya. Dia berteriak ke arahku dengan suara cemprengnya yang khas.

"Anecchi~~ _Gomen _aku tela–"

Seketika Ryouta menghentikan ucapannya. Nampaknya ia kaget melihat pipi sebelah kiriku yang sudah lebam dan sudut bibirku yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada para _kouhai _yang tidak lain adalah fans-fansnya. Mereka mulai ketakutan karena Ryouta memberikan tatapan yang sinis.

"_Nee, _apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada Anecchi?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Ajaib, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar Ryouta berucap tanpa menggunakan embel-embel –ssu seperti biasanya. Ia kemudian memandangku lagi, berjalan ke arahku. Menyentuh pipiku yang lebam dengan pelan lalu menghapus darah yang menempel di sudut bibirku. Sentuhannya membuat pipiku seperti tersengat aliran listrik dan itu membuatku meringis. Tatapannya kembali teralih kepada fans-fansnya itu.

"Enyahlah, orang-orang yang sudah membuat kakakku menderita."

Fans-fansnya seketika terkejut mendengar perkataan Ryouta.

"K-kakak..? Maksudnya?"

Aku menjawab cepat pertanyaan itu.

"..Kise *name*. Kakak kandung Ryouta. Ingat itu baik-baik, bocah."

Tentu saja wajah mereka langsung merah padam ketika tahu bahwa aku adalah kakak dari Ryouta. Akhirnya mereka mengerti dengan kesalahpahaman ini. Segera mereka berdiri dan serentak membungkukkan badan padaku dan Ryouta. Mengucapkan '_sumimasen_' berkali-kali lalu berlari terbirit-birit menuruni atap. Ah leganya, aku tatapi punggung mereka sampai menghilang dari hadapanku. Tentu saja harus aku pastikan mereka tidak akan menggangguku lagi.

"Anecchi.."

Aku menoleh ke sang sumber suara. Aku terkejut ketika melihat mata dan hidung Ryouta sudah memerah, siap meluncurkan air dari sana.

"E-eehh.. Ryouta! Kau kenapa..?"

"_Gomen_ –ssu.. Gara-gara aku datang telat, Anecchi jadi seperti ini –ssu.."

Air mulai menetes dari mata dan hidungnya. Ryouta menangis sesenggukan di hadapanku. _Kami-sama_, aku tidak tahan jika melihatnya menangis. Aku sebenarnya sudah sering melihatnya menangis, tetapi tetap saja itu membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Perlahan aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, berharap pelukanku bisa sedikit menenangkan tangisannya. Dan Ryouta balas memelukku, kali ini dengan pelukan lemah.

"Huweeee~~ Anecchi.."

Kuusap surai kuningnya lembut. Aku sangat senang, Ryouta mengkhawatirkanku. Dia memang adik yang sangat imut. Selama beberapa menit aku biarkan dia menangis di pundakku, dan aku masih setia mengusap surainya. Kemudian aku merasakan ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku.

"..Mulai hari ini aku akan menjaga Anecchi, –ssu."

Ryouta berbisik tepat di telingaku. Aku pun tak kuasa menyunggingkan senyumku.

"_Baka_, kaulah yang seharusnya aku jaga. Kau kan adik yang mengkhawatirkan. Hanya melihat kakaknya begini saja sudah menangis."

Aku mendorong kedua bahunya, lalu menyentil keningnya. Kulihat Ryouta hanya menatapku pasrah menerima sentilan dariku. Mata dan hidungnya basah parah akibat menangis.

"_Mou,_ berhentilah menangis, _baka_. Wajahmu jadi jelek."

Ryouta memanyunkan mulutnya. Aaaaah _Ryouta no baka_, sekarang dia terlihat sangat sangat sangat imut~~! Aku jadi tidak bisa menahan tawaku, sehingga membuat wajahnya bertambah merah akibat malu.

"Pulang yuk, Ryouta. Hari ini kau tidak usah latihan basket. Kita makan semua _bento _dari fansmu di rumah saja."

"Hehe, Anecchi, kau tidak jadi _tsundere _–ssu?"

Kali ini giliran wajahku memerah ketika mendengar ucapan Ryouta. Gelagapan, aku mencari-cari jawaban. Akhirnya kujawab asal sambil memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain, tidak sanggup melihat wajah Ryouta.

"U-u-untuk h-hari ini saja! B-berterima kasihlah karena aku melakukannya demimu!"

Walaupun tidak melihat langsung wajahnya, aku tahu Ryouta terkekeh setelah mendengar jawabanku. Wajar sih, jawabanku memang konyol.

"Baiklah –ssu~~ Anecchi, _hontou ni arigatou_~~ Aku bersyukur –ssu, Anecchi-lah yang menjadi kakakku.. Aku menyayangi Anecchi –ssu~~"

Dalam hitungan detik, bibir Ryouta sudah menempel di pipiku tanpa aku sadari. Aku kembali membelalakkan mataku. Ia mengecup pipiku lembut, kemudian tersenyum manis sekali. _Shimatta_, aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah semerah tomat seraya mengeluarkan asap, karenanya Ryouta menertawakanku. Ryouta lalu menggandengku dan menuntunku ke pintu atap untuk pulang ke rumah kami.

Aaaah Ryouta, aku juga bersyukur kaulah yang menjadi adikku, adikku yang paling manis sedunia ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

**Ah maafkan saya kalau ff ini tidak bagus ._. Saya baru kali ini nulis ff sendiri, sebelumnya setia menjadi silent reader. Yaaa walopun bukan ff pertama yang saya tulis, tapi ini ff pertama yang saya publish ehehe. Terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff aneh ini. Ff ini saya tulis semata-mata untuk memenuhi obsesi saya yang kepingin banget punya adik seperti Kise ufufu ~**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas waktunya untuk membaca ff ini, dan kalo berkenan, tolong kasih saya kritik dan saran yang membangun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menulis ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kalau gitu, aku siscon –ssu!"_

_"Nani..?!"_

.

.

.

.

.

**My Sweet Lil-brother**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan sekolahku kacau, _nee_. Terhitung sejak peristiwa _ijime _di atap sekolah, entah kenapa hari-hari berikutnya kabar 'Kise-kun punya kakak yang juga bersekolah di Kaijou' sudah menyebar luas ke segala penjuru sekolah. Pamorku yang dulu redup kini melambung tinggi menembus jagat raya (?), dan itu semua berkat Ryouta. Lirikan mata selalu tertuju ke arahku dimanapun aku berada, dilanjutkan dengan kasak-kusuk yang kedengarannya membicarakanku.

Seperti sekarang. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Aku sedang di dalam toilet, dan para _kouhai _tidak segan berbicara keras-keras tentangku. Rupanya mereka tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang berada di dekat mereka.

_"Nee, nee, kau pasti sudah dengar kan Kise-kun punya kakak? Aku tadi menemukan kakaknya di perpustakaan lho!"_

Wah, _got you, _tukang kuntit. Pantas saja di perpustakaan tadi aku merasa ada yang sedang terus-terusan memperhatikanku.

_"Aku melihatnya saat berpapasan dengannya di koridor depan kelasku. Kalau diperhatikan ternyata mereka memang mirip hmm.."_

Tentu saja, pernyataan bodoh. Kami kan bersaudara.

_"Aaaah aku iri~~~ Soalnya Kise-kun selalu menempel pada kakaknya.."_

Sebaiknya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya 'ditempeli' oleh Ryouta, bocah. Nyawaku hampir lepas dari tubuh setiap kali Ryouta memelukku dengan pelukan mautnya.

_"Kasihan sekali ya fans-fans fanatiknya Kise-kun. Kudengar mereka dihajar habis-habisan oleh kakaknya Kise-kun di hari pertama sekolah."_

Oh aku tidak kuat mendengarnya. Mereka berbicara seolah aku ini _senpai _jahat yang tega menghajar _kouhai-kouhai_nya sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

_"Tapi salah mereka juga sih bertindak sebelum mencari tahu dulu yang sebenarnya~~"_

_Kami-sama_, terimakasih banyak! Akhirnya ada juga yang mau mengerti aku~~

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku akhirnya sadar dari keasyikanku. Ah sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dan akhirnya, begitulah ekspresi mereka di saat aku tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu toilet. Sumpah lucu, tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kalau yang memasang ekspresi seperti itu adalah Ryouta, dipastikan aku sudah mati karena tidak kuat menahan tawa. Tapi yah, berhubung mereka tidak seimut Ryouta, jadi reaksiku biasa saja.

"Tidak baik lho membicarakan orang lain, bocah-bocah. Kalau kalian punya waktu untuk melakukan itu, lebih baik kalian pergunakan untuk belajar, _nee?_"

Aku tersenyum kepada mereka. Aku _senpai _yang baik kan? Oh sepertinya tidak bagi mereka. Nampak jelas di wajah mereka kalau mereka melihatku menyeringai, bukan tersenyum. Dan akhirnya aku meninggalkan mereka yang masih _shock _atas kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba tadi.

.

.

.

.

Lain dengan pembicaraan anak-anak perempuan terhadapku yang mencapku sebagai orang yang menakutkan, tampaknya anak-anak laki-laki berbeda pendapat. Aku sendiri heran, entah dari sisi mana mereka melihatku, namun yang mereka bicarakan tentangku malah kebalikan dengan yang dibicarakan anak-anak perempuan.

Seperti saat ini. Setelah aku keluar dari toilet, aku berpapasan dengan beberapa _kouhai _laki-laki. Samar-samar aku mendengar mereka membicarakanku.

_"Kau lihat? Itu dia yang namanya Kise *name*-senpai."_

_"Oh manis juga, memang mirip Kise."_

_"Kise Ryouta versi cewe."_

_"Tapi kudengar dia sedikit tsundere. Kau yakin ingin mencoba mendekatinya?"_

_"Tentu saja. Sudah kuputuskan."_

Kali ini aku mendecih. Memang sih beberapa hari ini aku sering mendengar pembicaraan anak laki-laki tentangku yang mengatakan aku manis atau apalah itu, aku tidak peduli, tapi baru sekarang aku mendengar ada yang berani punya niat seperti itu. Menjijikkan, dasar otak cinta.

"Tidak boleh –ssu! Jangan harap kalian bisa menyentuh Anecchi-ku, –ssu!"

_E-eeeeehhh.._ Otakku mulai memproses apa yang barusan aku dengar.

..Sejak kapan Ryouta disini..?! Dan, apa-apaan dengan posisi Ryouta saat ini? Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya sudah merangkul bahuku dari samping dan menarikku ke arahnya sehingga membuat kepalaku menabrak dada bidangnya, layaknya anak kecil yang tidak ingin menyerahkan mainannya kepada orang lain. Dan aku bisa menebak kata-kata Ryouta tadi ditujukan kepada anak laki-laki yang sedang membicarakanku. Tapi tapi tapi, ini memalukan! Tidak seharusnya Ryouta blak-blakan seperti ini kan! Uh susah ya kalau punya adik yang bodoh..

_Kouhai-kouhai _itu pun tampaknya sama _shock_nya denganku, apalagi langsung disemprot oleh Ryouta. Merasa tidak enak dengan mereka, aku pun menengadah untuk memarahi Ryouta secara langsung di depan wajahnya. Namun, pemandangan disana justru lebih mengagetkan dari kedatangannya. Ekspresi Ryouta tampak serius, berbeda dari biasanya. Wajah santainya sekarang tidak tampak lagi, walaupun tidak menghilangkan keimutannya, menurutku sih. Kata-kata yang siap meluncur dari mulutku mendadak tertahan. Aku jadi urung memarahinya.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kepada para _kouhai._ Menatap tajam, sama seperti yang dilakukan Ryouta.

Salah satu dari mereka mulai membuka suara.

"A-ah, K-kise! Apa maksudmu..? Tidak ada niat seperti itu kok!"

Refleks aku pun memicingkan mataku. Dasar pembohong. Suasana di antara kami hening sesaat. Saat ini aku sangat penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Ryouta.

"..Benarkah, –ssu?"

Duar. Oh oke, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang meledak di otakku. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, Ryouta ini sebenarnya bodoh atau naif sih? Saat aku melirik wajahnya, ekspresi serius itu sudah hilang entah kemana, tergantikan dengan ekspresi bodoh yang biasa dia pasang. Aku langsung _sweetdropped_.

"T-tentu saja! Hahaha..! Kau hanya salah paham!"

Aku kembali menatap tajam mereka. Tawanya sangat dipaksakan, dan tingkah mereka semakin kikuk ketika tahu bahwa aku sedang menatap mereka. Mereka berusaha membodohi Ryouta ternyata, haha. Lucunya. Ryouta juga sepertinya berhasil dibodohi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menebak sejauh mana tingkat kebodohan adikku ini.

Ryouta pun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah –ssu~~ _Gomen_ hehe."

"_Saa_, kami duluan ya! Sampai bertemu di kelas, Kise!"

Mereka pun meninggalkan aku dan Ryouta. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah polos Ryouta.

"Lepaskan aku, Ryouta. Urusannya sudah selesai kan?"

Tampaknya Ryouta kaget saat mendengar suaraku, terbukti tangannya yang merangkulku dengan cepat dia tarik kembali.

"Ah _gomen _–ssu_.._"

Aku hanya menatap wajahnya datar. Sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku kecewa dengan Ryouta. Padahal aku sangat senang ketika Ryouta seakan terlihat berusaha melindungiku tadi dari para otak cinta itu. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa dia memang bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan tidak suka melihatku disukai orang lain, tapi aku berharap dia lebih bisa menegaskan ketidaksukaannya itu dengan tindakan yang lebih heroik, bukannya hanya pasrah dibodohi. Ah sudahlah, aku juga salah karena sudah terlalu berharap kepadanya.

Bel berbunyi tanda istirahat berakhir. Aku pun hendak berbalik untuk kembali ke kelas, namun dengan cepat Ryouta menangkap tanganku. Aku refleks menoleh kepadanya, meminta penjelasan.

"_Etto.._ Hari ini aku ingin pulang sekolah bersama Anecchi, –ssu. Boleh..?"

Kulihat Ryouta menatapku dengan harap-harap cemas. Selama ini aku memang selalu menolak jika dia mengajakku pulang bersama. Membosankan karena harus menunggu latihan basketnya usai. Aku sendiri dari awal masuk SMA tidak pernah mengikuti ekskul apapun. Jadi, tentu saja setelah bel pulang sekolah, aku akan langsung tancap ke rumah.

"Tidak mau, aku malas men–"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Anecchi, –ssu."

Aku membulatkan mata. Dari pancaran matanya, Ryouta sepertinya serius. Ah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Ryouta hari ini sih?

Akhirnya rasa penasaranku mendorongku untuk memenuhi permintaannya, di samping _puppy eyes _yang mulai menghiasi kedua manik madunya. _Kawaii ne_~~~

"..Ya sudah. Nanti kutunggu di perpustakaan."

Senyum mulai mengembang di bibir Ryouta. Ia pun melepaskan genggamannya di tanganku.

"_Arigatou _Anecchi~~ Aku tidak akan telat lagi –ssu~! _Jaa ne_!"

Dan seperti ritual yang wajib dilakukan, setiap akan berpisah denganku, Ryouta memelukku terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kelas sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuannya yang seperti anak kecil itu. Memang kadang kelakuannya merepotkan, tapi itulah yang aku suka dari Ryouta. Tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil itulah yang membuatnya menjadi adik yang sangat imut bagiku.

Ups, aku juga harus bergegas ke kelas sebelum ada guru yang memulai pelajaran!

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Di perpustakaan sekolah sambil membaca sebuah novel sastra. Sudah sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu aku menunggu Ryouta selesai latihan basket. Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku gelisah di atas halaman novel yang sedang kubaca, sesekali melirik ke pintu perpustakaan sembari berharap Ryouta menampakkan batang hidungnya. Menunggu seperti ini memang menyebalkan, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi konsentrasi membaca. Setengah jam lagi perpustakaan akan tutup. Kalau Ryouta tidak kunjung muncul, aku harus menunggu dimana lagi? Ah aku lupa tadi menanyakan kapan dia selesai latihan. Aku mulai merutuk tidak jelas di dalam hati.

15 menit berlalu dan akhirnya…

Aku melihat kepala kuning itu. Ryouta tampak melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam perpustakaan, mencari-cariku. Ia masih mengenakan _jersey _kebanggaan sekolah kami, peluh pun masih tampak membasahi dahinya.

Kuhela nafasku pelan lalu membereskan novel dan barang-barangku, lalu segera menghampiri Ryouta. Dia pun tersenyum di sela-sela nafasnya yang belum teratur ketika berhasil menangkap sosokku.

"Ganti baju dulu sana. Aku tidak mau jalan dengan orang yang bau keringat."

Ryouta memanyunkan bibirnya. Oh oke siapapun tolong singkirkan orang bodoh di hadapanku ini. Dia membuatku berteriak histeris di dalam hati, ber_fangirling_ dalam benakku pada adikku sendiri~~ Dia bisa membuat imej_ tsundere _yang aku bangun susah payah hancur begitu saja hanya dengan menunjukkan wajah imutnya~~

"_Hidoi –ssu _Anecchi!"

"_U-u-u-urusai!_ Aku sudah menunggumu satu setengah jam dan sekarang kau malah mengatakan aku jahat?"

Tergagap aku menjawabnya. Aku harus tenang agar kebiasaan lamaku kepada Ryouta tidak muncul sekarang.. Alhasil, akhirnya aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku, menatap lantai dan meremas ujung rokku sekuat tenaga.

"Ehehe _gomen _–ssu~~ Ah ya, sebelum aku ganti baju.. _Etto_.. Aku mau minta tolong –ssu.."

Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Besok aku ada ulangan bahasa Inggris –ssu. Ehehe _etto_.. Anecchi pasti tahu maksudku –ssu~~ Anecchi kan pintar bahasa Inggris~~"

_Sweetdropped. _Oh jadi inikah yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku?

"_Hai.. hai.. _Kau ingin kuajari?"

"_Bingo_!"

Baiklah. Kebetulan sekali, aku juga sedang ada tugas bahasa Inggris.

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti baju! Sementara menunggumu, aku akan meminjam beberapa buku panduan di perpustakaan."

"_Arigatou_ Anecchi~~!"

Ryouta menggenggam kedua tanganku lalu mengajakku berputar-putar. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, tenaganya kuat sekali sehingga aku tidak bisa mempertahankan tubuhku untuk tetap diam di tempatku berdiri. Sepertinya dia kegirangan sekali, membuatku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Setelah puas berputar-putar dan membuatku sedikit pusing, Ryouta pun melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari ke _gym _dengan langkah riang.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaah aku kan sudah menjelaskan ini berkali-kali, _baka Ryouta_! Kenapa masih juga tidak mengerti sih?!"

Ryouta tidak menggubrisku. Ia hanya dapat membenamkan wajahnya di meja belajarku. Kepalanya terkulai lemas, mungkin otaknya yang berkapasitas ciut itu sudah mulai mengeluarkan asap. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang sudah jam 11 malam dan dia belum juga mengerti benar apa yang sudah daritadi aku berusaha masukkan ke otaknya. Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi, urat leherku akan benar-benar putus karena sudah berkali-kali berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Ah, aku pun jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarku ini. Aku lelah, mengajari Ryouta memang tidak mudah. Heran, kenapa bisa adikku ini dijuluki _perfect copycat _tetapi memahami cara membuat kalimat bahasa Inggris dengan baik dan benar saja tidak bisa?

Eh.. meniru..? Kemampuan Ryouta adalah meniru ya? Aku langsung menegakkan kepalaku. Ada cara yang mungkin bisa membuat Ryouta mengerti! Aku pun langsung berdiri, lalu menjambak adikku itu, memaksanya menghadap ke arahku. Ryouta ternyata sudah setengah tertidur, namun ekspresi kagetnya saat dijambak olehku masih terlihat.

"_Hayaku okinasai, baka_! Sekarang coba kau lihat caraku membuat kalimat!"

Aku kemudian duduk di sebelah Ryouta dan mulai menulis sebuah kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris di bukunya. Ryouta memperhatikan pergerakan tanganku dengan malas. Mungkin dia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk mengeluarkan keributan dari mulutnya.

"Nah, aku yakin kalau soal kosakata, kau sudah mengerti sedikit-sedikit. Sekarang coba kau buat kalimat dengan pola yang sama seperti ini!"

Aku menunjuk kalimat yang tadi kutulis. Ryouta kemudian memperhatikan sejenak tulisanku, lalu mulai menulis sesuatu. Setelah selesai, dia langsung memperlihatkannya kepadaku.

"Kalau yang begini sih aku bisa –ssu."

Aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Kemudian aku kembali menuliskan kalimat lain, namun kali ini menambahkan keterangan waktu pada ujung kalimat.

"Buat lagi kalimat dengan pola yang sama seperti ini."

Dan Ryouta pun menurut. Begitulah seterusnya, sampai akhirnya ia berhasil membuat kalimat dengan empat belas keterangan waktu, dengan melihat pergerakan tanganku serta pola kalimat yang kuberikan tentunya. Semua pekerjaannya sempurna seperti yang aku harapkan.

"Baiklah, kuanggap kau sudah menguasai materi ini."

Ryouta tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Eeehh~~ Hanya segitu saja –ssu..?"

Aku pun tak kuat untuk tersenyum. Bahagia sekali rasanya berhasil mengajari Ryouta! Kenapa daritadi aku tidak sadar ya dengan cara mengajar ini? Walaupun mungkin kalau dipraktekkan ke orang lain kelihatannya sulit, tapi untuk adikku yang punya kemampuan meniru ini malah menjadi sangat mudah.

"_Hai_, hanya segitu. Sekarang kau bisa belajar sendiri, praktekkan apa yang sudah aku ajarkan tadi. Ah _owari da_~~ Hoaahhm.."

Aku menguap lebar. Akhirnya aku bisa tidur sekarang. Tidak terasa sekarang sudah tengah malam. Aku kemudian bangkit dari dudukku menuju tempat tidur, meninggalkan Ryouta yang masih terbengong. Cih, kalau sedang tidak mengantuk, mungkin aku masih betah duduk di sebelahnya untuk sekadar memandangi wajah polosnya itu.

Tapi, berat sekali mempertahankan mataku tetap terbuka.. Rasanya tempat tidur masih berada satu kilometer jauhnya dari hadapanku. Aku tidak kuat berjalan lagi. Kesadaranku mulai menipis di tengah jalan, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh. Namun, sebelum tubuhku menghantam lantai, aku merasakan ada tangan yang menangkapku, lalu pemandangan di sekitarku seketika menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

"Kise *name*!"

Aku tersentak mendengar namaku dipanggil. Seisi kelas menatapku dengan wajah iba. Kojima-sensei sedang memasang raut wajah marah kepadaku. Ah, _shimatta. _Lagi-lagi aku tertidur di kelas. Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya aku tertidur saat jam pelajaran. Dan itu masih berlanjut hingga sekarang, jam pelajaran terakhir. Aku hendak melontarkan permintaan maafku ketika tiba-tiba Kojima-sensei menyela.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sadar?! Sedari awal aku masuk kelas, aku sudah tahu kau tertidur! Setidaknya hargailah guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas! Menjadi guru itu tidak mudah, apalagi kalau muridnya semacam kau!"

Menggigit bibir bawahku, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Aku meracau dalam hati, mengutuki diriku sendiri yang tidak dapat menahan kantukku. Kulihat Kojima-sensei menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar kau ini.. Ingat, lain kali tidak akan kumaafkan!"

"_H-hai! Sumimasen!_"

Aku membungkukkan badanku dalam-dalam, lalu kembali duduk. Namun, saat Kojima-sensei hendak kembali menuju papan tulis…

KRIIIINGG~~

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku menghela nafas lega, akhirnya aku bisa tidur tanpa ada gangguan setelah ini.

"Baiklah, hari ini sampai disini saja."

Guruku itu kemudian meninggalkan kelas, disusul dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Entah kenapa hari ini mereka semua pulang cepat sehingga menyisakan aku sendirian di kelas. Ah aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku bisa tidur sejenak disini. Aku pun membenamkan kepalaku di atas tas yang kujadikan bantal dan memejamkan mata, kembali tidur.

"A-ne-cchi~~~"

Terdengar sebuah suara cempreng dari pintu kelasku. Cih, berisik. Aku ingin tidur.

"Anecchi! Sakit –ssu..?"

Tiba-tiba Ryouta sudah ada di sebelahku. Ia mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelahku.

"_Urusai._ Aku hanya ngantuk."

Aku menjawab tanpa mengangkat kepalaku. Tidak juga membuka mataku.

"Hee, begitu ya –ssu.. Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu –ssu.."

Akhirnya kupaksakan sebelah mataku terbuka. Aku sedikit penasaran, walaupun keinginan tidurku masih lebih kuat.

"_Nande?_"

"Ulangan bahasa Inggris –ssu. _Hora_, _kanpeki_!"

Kali ini kedua mataku terbuka sempurna. Di hadapanku sekarang Ryouta sedang mennyodorkan selembar kertas ulangan bahasa Inggris. Seratus bertintakan merah tampak jelas menghiasi bagian atas kertas tersebut. Aku memandangnya takjub, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dicapai adikku itu. Dengan teliti kutelusuri setiap nomor dan juga jawaban Ryouta. Dan benar saja dugaanku, jawaban Ryouta sama persis dengan apa yang akan aku pikirkan apabila aku mendapatkan soal yang sama. _Sugoi_! Dalam waktu semalam, dia berhasil meniru kemampuan bahasa Inggrisku dengan baik!

Aku melirik ke arah Ryouta. Tidak mampu berkata apapun. Aku terlalu malu memberikan ucapan selamat kepadanya, maklum mode _tsundere. _Ia membuat tanda _piece _dengan tangan kanannya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku.

"_Nee_, Anecchi, coba kau baca yang ini –ssu~~ Aku mengarangnya dengan sepenuh hati –ssu!"

Telunjuknya menunjuk salah satu nomor soal yang berada paling bawah. Aku mengikuti arah tunjukannya dan menemukan satu soal esai. Mengarang satu paragraf bebas. Dan Ryouta mendapatkan nilai penuh pada soal itu.

"Hee kau ternyata bisa mengarang?"

"Baca dulu –ssu!"

Ryouta tampak memberengut, sepertinya ia sangat berharap aku membaca karangannya. Kalau sudah memasang ekspresi begitu, tentu saja aku akan mengalah kepadanya. Perhatianku akhirnya kembali teralihkan kepada kertas ulangannya, mulai berkonsentrasi penuh untuk membaca.

…

…

…

…

…

…

E-eeh… Apa ini…

Sesuatu yang tertulis disini. Membuat jantungku mendadak berdebar kencang. Membuat wajahku seketika memanas. Membuat kepalaku serasa akan meledak. Ragu-ragu aku melirik ke Ryouta. Adikku itu sedang tersenyum manis, sembari mulai memainkan ujung-ujung suraiku dengan jari kedua tangannya.

Ryouta.. Kau memang adikku yang paling manis!

.

.

_In this world, one thing that I don't want to separate from is my only sister. I really love her since I can remember. I can't stop thinking about her wherever I am, and whenever I do everything, include when I do this test. For me, she is the most gorgeos girl I ever met, and always be like that. If she wasn't my sister, I can imagine that I would really fall in love with her. I don't mind if people called me 'sister complex'. That is the fact. I had been told her that I will always protect her, whatever happens, and she replied me the same. So, I will never let every boys touch her! Nobody can take my sister from me!_

.

.

* * *

**Maafkan saya kalo ff ini akhirnya ga mutu lagi.. ;_;**

**Saya memutuskan untuk bikin cerita yang ngelanjutin ff ini buat sekarang mah, tapi siapa tau ke depannya saya punya inspirasi buat bikin chara lain sebagai adik huhahahahaaa kok kayanya saya demen banget bikin mereka jadi berondong, jadi ngerasa lolicon *pundung**

**Kayanya ceritanya keburu-buru ya. Belum lagi masih banyak typo dkk, ah gomeeeeen..! *bungkukbungkukbadan**

**Lain kali, kalo terjangan UN udah berlalu, saya akan berusaha bikin yang lebih baik lagi _ Tolong dimaklumin ya hehe.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih udah membaca ff ini, kritik dan saran membangun sangat diharapkan author :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Yosh, kita berdua impas!"_

_"Apanya yang impas?"_

_"Siscon dan tsundere, saling melengkapi, nee?"_

_"Terserah kau sajalah.. Eh tapi bukan berarti aku setuju kita impas!"_

.

.

.

.

.

**My Sweet Lil-brother**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

.

.

.

"Anecchi, kau kok betah sekali belajar sih?"

"_Urusai._ Kembalilah ke kamarmu, kau menggangguku."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur –ssu."

Ini sudah tengah malam. Aku masih berkutat dengan soal matematika yang diberikan Kojima-sensei tadi siang. Walaupun sudah mengerjakannya sedari tadi, belum ada satupun yang berhasil aku jawab. Uh tugas matematika kali ini sulit sekali, walaupun biasanya aku juga kesulitan sih. Bedanya, sekarang aku kesulitan karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi gara-gara keberadaan Ryouta. Sedari tadi, Ryouta memang ada di kamarku. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa tidur dan seenaknya saja melengang masuk ke kamarku lalu berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurku. Awalnya aku tidak masalah dengan itu, tetapi semakin lama Ryouta semakin mengoceh tidak jelas, dan tentu saja membuatku terganggu.

Aku mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak usah memaksakan kalau memang tidak bisa, Anecchi. Besok kan hari Minggu, masih ada banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikannya –ssu. Lebih baik sekarang temani aku main."

"Ryouta, bisakah kau diam sebentar saja? Aku ingin menyelesaikannya malam ini juga."

Ryouta tidak menggubrisku. Ia malah semakin merengek.

"Aku bosan –ssu. Aku ingin main dengan Anecchi~~"

Emosiku mulai tersulut. Ryouta, adikku yang bodoh ini, tengah memperhatikanku dari tempatnya duduk, tempat tidurku. Memangnya dia pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bermain! Aku pun membalikkan badanku agar dapat melihat Ryouta dengan jelas.

"Kalau kau memang merasa bosan, kenapa kau tidak coba saja kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur?! Kau bisa lihat kan aku sedang sibuk sekarang? Dan keberadaanmu disini sangat mengganggu!"

PLUK

Sebuah boneka anjing berukuran sedang mendarat telak di wajahku. Buru-buru kusingkirkan boneka itu dari wajahku, hendak protes kepada Ryouta. Ryouta benar-benar membuatku jengkel!

"Apa-apaan sih?! Aku sedang tidak ada waktu bermain denganmu! Memangnya kau ini anak kecil?!"

Kulempar kembali boneka tersebut kepadanya, tetapi dengan sigap Ryouta menghindarinya. Ia pun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Anecchi membosankan sekali. Memangnya tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dikerjakan selain belajar?"

Ia berhenti tepat di hadapanku. Menatapku tajam, membuatku sedikit bergidik. Aku tahu dari tatapan matanya dan cara bicaranya yang berubah, Ryouta saat ini sedang marah. Hei, seharusnya aku yang marah! Dia kan yang daritadi menggangguku!

"Tentu saja aku berhak marah. Anecchi akhir-akhir ini semakin sibuk belajar dan melupakanku."

Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, Ryouta langsung melontarkan kata-kata protesnya terhadap sikapku selama ini. Memang, seminggu belakangan ini, aku sibuk belajar dan banyak mengerjakan soal-soal latihan, mengurung diri di kamarku dan hampir tidak pernah menggubris apapun yang dikatakan Ryouta. Bisa dibilang, aku mengabaikannya. Namun, apa salahnya? Minggu depan, ujian percobaan untuk kelas 3 sudah mulai dilaksanakan, jadi wajar saja kan aku belajar lebih giat dari biasanya?

"Kau tidak berhak! Aku ini sudah kelas 3! Seharusnya kau mengerti dengan keadaanku, dan wajar jika sekarang aku mengesampingkan hal lain selain belajar!"

"Termasuk mengesampingkanku juga, _nee_?"

Ryouta kemudian mencengkram tanganku dengan kasar, memaksaku berdiri. Ia menarik tanganku tinggi sekali sampai-sampai aku harus berjinjit untuk mengurangi rasa sakit akibat tarikannya yang tiba-tiba.

"_Itte–.. _Lepaskan aku!"

Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya dengan satu tanganku yang bebas. Namun sepertinya sia-sia saja, perbedaan kekuatanku dengan Ryouta sangat kentara.

"Anecchi harus bertanggungjawab. Malam ini Anecchi harus menemaniku."

Sebelum aku sempat menanyakan maksudnya, tiba-tiba Ryouta mengangkat tubuhku dan meletakkannya di atas bahunya seperti mengangkat karung beras. Aku jelas tidak terima dengan perlakuannya ini. Aku pun berusaha memberontak, menendang-nendang dadanya, namun sia-sia karena tangan kekarnya itu kemudian menahan kakiku agar tidak bergerak.

"Turunkan aku, Kise Ryouta!"

"_Iie. _Sudah kubilang Anecchi harus bertanggungjawab sekarang juga."

Ryouta kemudian membawaku keluar kamar. Ia kemudian membawaku masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, lalu meletakkan kuncinya di atas lemari yang tentu saja tidak terjangkau olehku. Setelah sukses mengurungku di kamarnya, akhirnya ia pun menurunkanku dari gendongannya.

"Dengan begini, Anecchi akan menemaniku main kan?"

Aku hanya dapat memandangi pintu kamar yang sudah terkunci rapat itu. Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Aku pun berbalik, memandang kesal adikku itu. Ia sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihatku tidak berdaya. Uh kalau dia tidak imut, mungkin aku sudah menonjok wajahnya berkali-kali!

".._Iie. _Aku benci kau, Ryouta. Kau berisik."

"Ayolah, _nee? _Anecchi akhir-akhir ini selalu belajar –ssu, sekarang Anecchi harus menggantinya!"

Ryouta mulai bergelayut manja pada lenganku. Sifatnya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala rupanya. Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku jadi tidak bisa marah lagi padanya.

"..Memangnya kau mau main apa malam-malam begini? Aku juga sudah lelah."

"Huuu~~ kenapa kalau untuk belajar masih bisa –ssu? Tidak adil!"

Ah aku menyesal sudah mengatakannya. Kalau Ryouta sudah merajuk, memang sulit sekali untuk membujuknya menurutiku. Tapi, Ryouta memang benar. Aku terlalu asyik belajar sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau aku sendiri sudah lelah. Aku pun akhirnya hanya dapat mengacak-acak surai kuningnya itu, merasa gemas sekali dengan adikku yang satu ini.

"Kau sebaiknya tidur. Oke, intinya kau tidak ingin aku lanjut belajar. Kalau kau tidur sekarang, aku juga akan tidur. Bagaimana?"

Aku berusaha menyunggingkan senyumku yang paling manis. Niatku sih sebenarnya hanya untuk membujuk Ryouta, namun di luar dugaan, kulihat Ryouta tampak takjub melihatku tersenyum. Eh memangnya ada yang salah dengan senyumku?

"…Anecchi, kau manis sekali –ssu! Tidurlah bersamaku~~"

Heeeeeee?! Sebelum aku sempat mencerna kalimatnya barusan, Ryouta tiba-tiba menarikku dan menjatuhkanku di atas tempat tidurnya. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku kaget dengan tindakan Ryouta yang terbilang agresif itu. Aku masih belum bisa berkata apapun ketika akhirnya dengan gerakan yang cepat, Ryouta berbaring di sebelahku kemudian menarik selimut, menaungi tubuhnya dan juga tubuhku sampai ke kepala.

"R-Ryouta! Apa-apaan in– Hmmph!"

Saat aku berusaha untuk bangun dari posisiku, Ryouta meraup mulutku dengan tangannya, kemudian mendorong kepalaku sehingga membuatku terhempas kembali. Gawat! Aku mulai merasakan wajahku memanas. Pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang saking malunya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak tidur bersama seperti ini –ssu~~"

Kurasakan tangan Ryouta mulai berpindah ke pelipisku, menarik kepalaku agar lebih dekat dengan punyanya. Jantungku mulai ber_doki-doki _ria ketika Ryouta mengecup pelipisku pelan. Kecupan itu membuat sensasi geli yang membuatku menahan nafas. Alhasil, aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku dan menutup mataku, berusaha menahan rasa yang tidak biasa itu. Tanganku meremas sprei tempat tidurnya sekuat tenaga.

"_Doushite, _Anecchi? Tenang saja –ssu, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu~~"

Ryouta mengerling nakal kepadaku. Ia mulai memainkan ujung-ujung surai panjangku dan menciumnya.

BLUSH. Wajahku mulai memerah padam. Kurasakan hasrat _fangirl_ku padanya mulai naik ke permukaan.. dan ini menyebalkan! Anak ini menyebalkan!

"_Yamete_, Ryou– "

Ucapanku terhenti ketika Ryouta tiba-tiba menyelaku dengan ciuman singkat di pipiku. Tanpa permisi pula, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi di atasku, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menciumnya di daerah sekitar wajahku, mulai dari dahi, mata, telinga, hidung, juga daguku. Tentu saja pengecualian untuk bibirku, karena jika dia benar-benar melakukannya, aku tidak akan segan membunuhnya sekarang juga, tidak peduli dia adikku yang imut atau tidak sekalipun!

Aku pun hanya bisa diam, tidak berusaha memberontak dan membiarkannya menciumiku sambil berusaha menahan desahan-desahan yang ingin menyeruak keluar dari mulutku. Kedua tanganku meremas bahunya sehingga membuat bajunya sedikit kusut. Tentu saja kalau bukan karena hasrat _fangirl_ku yang kuat, aku mungkin sudah marah besar kepadanya! Dan yang paling penting, kalau dia bukan adikku, aku akan mencincangnya dan menjadikannnya _tempura _kesukaanku!

Ryouta kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia tersenyum geli saat menyadari wajahku yang sudah merah padam.

"Anecchi manis sekali~~ Aku jadi ingin memakanmu –ssu~~"

Bulu romaku seketika berdiri.

"_H-hentai! _Cepat menyingkir dariku!"

Aku pun memukul-mukul dadanya, menjambak rambutnya, kemudian menarik kedua pipinya sekeras mungkin. Pokoknya apapun yang bisa membuatnya enyah!

"_I-ittai, ittai, ittai! _Aku hanya bercanda –ssu!"

Ryouta tampak meringis kesakitan diperlakukan begitu olehku. Karena sudah terlanjur kesal, sekalian saja aku hentakkan tubuhku ke depan sekuat tenaga dan menjedukkan keningku dengan keningnya sehingga membuat Ryouta kembali mengaduh dan akhirnya kembali berbaring di sebelahku.

"_Hidoi –ssu _Anecchi! Bagaimana kalau kepalaku benar-benar pecah, huh!"

Ia tampak mengelus-elus keningnya yang sakit sembari menggembungkan pipi. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Salahmu sendiri, huuuh!"

Aku ikut-ikutan menggembungkan pipiku. Kali ini aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan sifat _tsundere_ku. Ryouta sudah meruntuhkan pertahananku seutuhnya. Namun, sejurus kemudian aku sadar lalu berusaha menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, mencoba mengembalikan imej _tsundere_. Aaaah, _dameee_! Aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan sifat lamaku lagi!

"P-p-pokoknya kau harus minta maaf! Aku tidak mau tahu!"

Ryouta kemudian memandangku heran.

"Ah kukira aku sudah berhasil mengembalikanmu –ssu. Ternyata masih tetap _tsundere_.."

Sial, ia tidak menggubrisku sama sekali. Dan karena ucapannya barusan, wajahku tambah memanas, perasaanku campur aduk antara kesal dan gemas kepada Ryouta. Aku pun melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada seraya memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain.

"..Cepat minta maaf! _Ryouta no baka!_"

"_Hai.. Hai.. Gomen _–ssu~"

"..Bagus."

Ryouta pun tersenyum. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya kepadaku, sedangkan aku sendiri telentang menatap langit-langit kamar, masih dengan lipatan tangan di dada dan gerutu-gerutu yang kutujukan pada Ryouta. Ryouta kemudian memeluk leherku lalu menutup matanya, membuatku luluh dan menghentikan gerutuanku. Tanganku yang terlipat pun kulepas, kubiarkan tergeletak di atas perutku.

Selama beberapa menit, suasana diantara kami hening. Ryouta tidak bergerak sama sekali, hanya hembusan nafasnya yang teratur yang dapat aku rasakan di telingaku. Dan aku sendiri tidak berani bergerak sesenti pun.

"_Nee_, Anecchi.."

Jantungku mendadak bekerja lebih cepat ketika mendengar suara Ryouta yang berada tepat di depan telingaku. Kulirik sekilas wajah _ikemen_nya. Ryouta memanggilku dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Aku pun cepat-cepat melempar kembali pandanganku ke langit-langit kamar sebelum jantungku benar-benar melompat akibat wajah imut adikku itu.

"_N-n-nande?"_

"Kalau Anecchi kelak lulus, apa Anecchi akan pergi dari sini –ssu..?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, heran dengan pertanyaan itu.

"_Tabun_.. Kalau aku melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas yang jauh, tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

Tangan Ryouta mulai turun ke pinggangku, membuat wajahku yang berangsur normal kini merona kembali.

"Aku.. Tidak ingin seperti itu –ssu.."

Aku bisa menangkap kesedihan dalam suaranya. Tentu saja sebagai kakaknya, aku pun tidak ingin meninggalkan Ryouta. Aku pun sama seperti Ryouta, aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya. Namun, aku juga tidak ingin membuatnya terus-terusan khawatir tentang itu.

"_Daijoubu yo_, Ryouta. Kau tidak usah pusing memikirkan itu. Walaupun masih kalah darimu, tapi kau sudah melihat bagaimana kekuatanku saat aku memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang yang menggangguku di atap kan?"

"Bukan itu yang kupikirkan!"

Aku tersentak ketika Ryouta sedikit berteriak kepadaku. Kulirikan kembali mataku untuk melihat ekspresi Ryouta saat ini.

"Padahal aku sangat senang saat bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Anecchi.. Padahal aku ingin bersama Anecchi lebih lama lagi.. Padahal aku belum bisa menepati janjiku untuk melindungi Anecchi.. Padahal.. Padahal.."

Ryouta menarik nafasnya lalu melanjutkan.

"Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa begitu cepat? Sebentar lagi Anecchi akan lulus, pergi dari rumah, lalu akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkanku."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Entah kenapa kata-kata Ryouta barusan sangat sukses menohok hatiku. Aku pun tidak ingin seperti itu, Ryouta! Diam-diam aku menyesal telah mengatakan aku akan pergi.

Perlahan aku beringsut mengubah posisiku menghadap ke arah Ryouta sehingga membuat kami saling berhadapan. Wajah Ryouta tampak berekspresi datar. Matanya menatap lurus ke mataku.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jika kau menghendakinya."

Ryouta mulai mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai berbinar. Aku pun memasang kembali senyumku. Adikku ini memang benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku merasa damai di dekatnya.

"_H-hontou_..?"

Aku mengangguk pasti.

"_Hontou desu_! Kalau kau mengatakan tidak ingin aku pergi, aku akan benar-benar melakukannya!"

Kutangkupkan kedua tanganku di pipinya, menandakan bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku. Seulas senyum akhirnya dapat kulihat menghiasi wajahnya, membuatku semakin betah memandangi wajah imut Ryouta.

"Tetaplah disisiku sampai kapanpun –ssu~~"

Ryouta mengambil salah satu tanganku yang menyentuh pipinya, menggiringnya ke depan bibirnya, kemudian mengecup punggung tanganku pelan.

Rasanya malam ini berat sekali untuk menanggalkan senyum yang sudah terlanjur terpatri di wajahku, yang sudah dilukiskan oleh Ryouta. Aku sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia sampai-sampai aku melupakan _tsundere_ku. Ah tidak, memang hanya di depan Ryouta sajalah aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan sifat _tsundere_ku meskipun aku sudah berusaha.

Kusibakkan surai kuning sewarna bunga matahari itu lalu membalas kecupannya di dahi.

"_Hai. _Dengan senang hati, Ryouta~"

Saling mendekap satu sama lain, kami berdua pun terlelap. Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah terus mendekap Ryouta, selalu berada di sampingnya selama mungkin dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya~

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sudah bisa dipastikan, sekarang saya lagi kena sindrom lolicon, oh tidaaaak *gulinggulingsendiri**

**Eh, sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini, maafkan saya kalo di chapter ini lolicon saya keliatan banget *bungkukbungkukbadan**

**Sebaiknya ff ini end atau lanjut? :3 Ditunggu masukannya ya reader-san~**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Nee, apa kau akan tertular sisconku –ssu?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak mungkin, baka!"_

.

.

.

.

.

**My Sweet Lil-brother**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

.

.

.

BRUK

Tanpa sengaja kujatuhkan kue yang baru saja aku buat pada saat ujian praktek PKK tadi. Dari dalam kelasnya, Ryouta refleks menoleh ke arah pintu, tempatku berdiri mematung kini. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, tidak bisa memercayai apa yang baru saja aku lihat.

"A-ah.. Anecchi..!"

Ryouta mulai berjalan ke arahku, sebelah tangannya tampak berusaha menggapaiku. Namun, setiap satu langkahnya mendekatiku, maka satu langkah mundurku pula, menjaga jarak di antara kami. Tak terasa, setetes air mata mengalir dari mata kiriku tanpa bisa kucegah.

"E-eh.. A-a-aku.. Aku–"

Air mata dari mata kananku turut menetes pula, dan semakin lama semakin deras. Walaupun sudah kucoba hapus, namun tanganku tidak dapat menghapus secepat mataku yang terus saja mengeluarkan air.

"_Gomen_, Ryouta.."

Secepat kilat kuputar tubuhku dan berlari sekencang yang aku bisa, meninggalkan Ryouta yang kini berteriak memohonku untuk kembali. Aku tidak peduli kemana kakiku ini akan membawaku, yang terpenting sekarang adalah pergi dari sini dan membuang jauh-jauh peristiwa yang kulihat tadi dari benakku!

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Baiklah, kue yang sudah dinilai boleh kalian bawa pulang! Hari ini cukup sampai disini saja."

Teman-teman sekelasku mulai bersorak kegirangan sambil memegang kue buatannya masing-masing. Mereka mulai berbincang satu sama lain mengenai kepada siapakah kue itu akan diberikan. Ya, kami baru saja menyelesaikan ujian praktek PKK dengan agenda membuat kue. Dan aku yakin, kalau sudah begini jadinya, kebanyakan dari kue itu akan berakhir dengan diberikan kepada anak laki-laki yang mereka taksir. Mungkin Ryouta juga termasuk, mengingat fansnya di kelas 3 pun tak kalah banyak dari kelas 1 dan 2.

Namun, aku berbeda dengan mereka. Kupandangi kue buatanku yang kini ada di hadapanku. Aku membuat 5 jenis _cupcakes _dengan _topping _yang berbeda. Aku bingung harus kuapakan semua kue ini, karena selain terlalu banyak untuk kumakan sendiri, aku juga tidak terlalu suka makan makanan yang manis.

"_Mendokusai.._"

Pada akhirnya, kue itu hanya kubawa kembali ke kelas. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah ide brilian terlintas di pikiranku. Sebaiknya kuberikan saja kepada Ryouta, ya? Kebetulan untuk ujian praktek olahraga besok lusa adalah basket, dan aku bisa memintanya mengajariku dengan menggunakan kue sebagai alasan. Maklum, aku terlalu gengsi untuk memintanya langsung karena sifat _tsundere_ku.

"_Yosh!_"

Aku pun segera berlari membawa kue buatanku ke kelas Ryouta. Sekarang baru berlalu beberapa menit saja dari bel pulang sekolah, aku yakin dia belum beranjak ke _gym_.

"Ryouta!"

Dan di saat aku melongokkan kepalaku ke dalam kelasnya, pemandangan yang tidak biasa langsung tersaji di hadapanku. Pemandangan yang.. sangat absurd? Ryouta.. sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang tidak kukenal.

.

.

.

.

"Hh.. Hh.. Kkhh.."

Aku baru saja berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran Ryouta. Ini sebuah kebetulan. Biasanya Ryouta bisa mengejar dan menangkapku dengan mudah. Setelah berhasil keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, entah kerasukan setan apa, aku nekat menyeberang jalan yang masih memampang lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki. Berkat lampu merah yang kuterobos begitu saja, dan ajaibnya aku masih hidup sampai detik ini, aku bisa kabur dari Ryouta. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kudengar Ryouta yang terus saja berteriak memanggilku dari seberang jalan, kemudian suaranya tenggelam dalam kebisingan klakson mobil karena ulahku. Dan kesempatan itu kumanfaatkan untuk berlari secepat mungkin mencari tempat persembunyian.

Aku pun terduduk lemas disini. Kupikir, sekarang aku berada di sebuah taman bermain, yang berisikan berbagai macam permainan anak kecil dengan pepohonan yang mengitarinya. Dan aku, berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhku di antara semak-semak yang rimbun.

Masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga mengatur ritme isakanku. Air masih juga meluncur dari kedua mataku hingga kini, membuat keduanya merah dan sembab. Aku pun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Kenapa aku.. menangis? Kenapa juga aku harus kabur dari Ryouta? Itu kan terserah dia, mau dia berciuman atau berpacaran dengan siapapun. Setidaknya aku tidak harus seperti sekarang ini, mengutuki tindakanku yang kelewat absurd ini.

Sejurus kemudian, aku menjambak rambutku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku. Perasaan apa ini yang tiba-tiba terkuak dalam hatiku? Melihat Ryouta berciuman dengan orang lain membuat hatiku seakan tertohok. Tetapi, sebagai kakaknya, seharusnya perasaan sakit ini tidak muncul kan?

Aku pun mulai menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, berusaha menolak apa yang sedang kurasakan kini. Jangan-jangan.. aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Ryouta? Ah _dame_! Kugigit bibir bawahku keras-keras dan berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk. Ada yang salah denganku, sepertinya hatiku sudah tidak sejalan lagi dengan otakku yang selama ini mencamkan motto 'masa bodoh dengan cinta'. Dan lagi, apa ini? Jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri? Sungguh menggelikan!

Tangisanku tidak kunjung reda dan membuatku panik sendiri. Untungnya disini sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa sehingga aku tidak perlu takut akan menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitar.

"Khh.. Ryouta.. _baka_.."

Aku berbisik sangat pelan di sela-sela isakanku.

"_Anecchi mou, baka._"

Aku terlonjak dari tempatku duduk, membuatku terjungkal ke belakang. Tiba-tiba di hadapanku, aku sudah mendapati sosok adikku yang sedang berjongkok sambil memperhatikan wajahku. Ah, ternyata sia-sia saja aku berusaha kabur, dia bisa menemukanku dengan mudah. Aku sangat malu memperlihatkan diriku yang sedang dalam keadaan lemah ini kepadanya.

"Kau gila –ssu. Jantungku hampir saja copot saat melihatmu berada di tengah jalan raya. Kupikir kau akan mati –ssu."

Memangnya itu gara-gara siapa? Dasar Ryouta bodoh!

"K-kenapa k-kau.. hiks.. a-ada disini..?"

Sekilas kulihat Ryouta tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman –ssu, tentu saja."

Tangan Ryouta terulur ke wajahku, namun dengan cepat kumundurkan tubuhku. Perlakuanku itu membuat Ryouta mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak menyerah begitu saja, berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk meraih wajahku, hingga akhirnya aku muak dan terang-terangan menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Menjauh dariku! Kau menjijikkan, Ryouta!"

"Kenapa marah –ssu? Seharusnya tidak usah sebegininya kan..?"

Aku hendak menjawab, namun akhirnya kuurungkan. Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya? Sudah kuduga, aku tidak akan mampu menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini walaupun jawabannya sudah berada di ujung lidahku. Hanya decihan pelan yang bisa kuberikan sebagai jawaban.

Otakku kini bekerja keras menemukan cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Namun tatapan intimidasi yang diberikan Ryouta membuatku tidak fokus. Sepertinya dia masih menungguku merespon pertanyaannya.

"Aku.. harus pulang sekarang."

Akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang dapat kulontarkan. Aku hendak berdiri, namun dengan gerakan cepat Ryouta menangkap tanganku. Kepalanya tertunduk menghadap tanah. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang?

"Anecchi belum menjawabku –ssu."

Kurasakan aura-aura hitam mulai menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Aura keceriaan yang biasa ia pancarkan seolah termakan oleh aura hitam itu. Ryouta tampak sangat berbeda. Dan itu sukses membuat gigiku bergemeletuk, ketakutan.

"T-tidak ada yang perlu dijawab.."

"Aku sudah baik lho mau menyusul Anecchi kesini sampai mengabaikan latihan basketku. Jadi, sebelum mendengar jawaban yang memuaskan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Genggaman tangannya semakin erat dan ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Seketika aku membulatkan mataku. Ryouta sedang memamerkan seringaiannya yang mengerikan kepadaku, seringaian yang sangat langka dari seorang Kise Ryouta.

Bahkan, setelah aku sadar dari kekagetanku, ia sudah memaksaku berdiri, menghempaskan tubuhku ke pohon yang terdekat dengan kami, menahan pergerakan kedua tanganku hanya dengan satu tangannya di atas kepalaku.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Anecchi? Apa yang membuatmu marah padaku?"

Ryouta menatapku dengan tatapan yang sedikit menggoda, membuatku ingin sekali menendang wajah mesum itu!

Melihatku tidak juga menjawab, akhirnya ia sendiri yang membuat kesimpulan.

"Ah mungkin Anecchi cemburu melihatku tadi di kelas, _nee_?"

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat wajahku langsung merona. Uh sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali Ryouta membuatku begini.

"Tapi kenapa Anecchi harus cemburu? Anecchi kan hanya kakakku, seharusnya tidak ada alasan untuk cemburu kan?"

Aku mulai menelan ludahku. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membantah kata-kata Ryouta, karena yang dikatakannya itu memang benar.

"Kalau begitu yang memungkinkan.. Anecchi suka padaku?"

Skak mat! Dia berhasil membaca seluruh pikiranku!

"Hee.. Aku benar –ssu?"

Oke, Ryouta memang mungkin tidak mampu terlalu lama mempertahankan keseriusannya. Hanya basket yang bisa membuatnya serius tingkat dewa. Sekarang, aura hitam itu mendadak hilang entah kemana. Seringaiannya tersapu oleh ekspresi ceria yang sudah kembali menghiasi wajah imutnya, namun posisinya masih belum berubah. Aku masih tidak bisa bergerak.

"_Nee, nee, _jawab aku!"

Ryouta kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku hingga menyisakan jarak kurang lebih 5 senti saja denganku. Ia menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar ala anak kecil yang sedang meneteskan air liurnya ketika melihat mainan yang diinginkannya dipajang di etalase toko. Aku yakin sekarang ada perempatan di dahiku. Bocah di hadapanku ini memang sudah kurang ajar kepada kakaknya sendiri.. Pertama dia sudah membuatku menangis, sekarang dia malah mengancamku dengan cara yang tidak etis seperti ini? Tanpa sadar aku mengambil ancang-ancang dengan kakiku dan..

BUAK!

Aku menendang perut Ryouta dengan segenap tenaga yang kumiliki menggunakan lututku. Ryouta langsung saja terjatuh dan membuat cengkraman tangannya padaku lepas. Sambil merintih, ia memegangi perutnya.

"_Ittai_! Uh Anecchi kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini selalu saja main kasar denganku –ssu!"

Uh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikapnya yang terlampau tidak peka ini. Jelas-jelas dia tahu alasanku marah padanya, tapi minta maaf pun tidak! Sambil berkacak pinggang, akhirnya kutumpahkan semua yang ada dalam hatiku padanya.

"Iya, aku menyukaimu! Karena itu aku tidak suka melihatmu mencium orang lain! Aku cemburu karena aku menyukaimu, _baka Ryouta_!"

Nafasku tersengal sesaat setelah selesai berteriak. Air mataku yang tadi sempat berhenti kini meleleh lagi, membasahi kembali pipiku yang sudah lengket akibat tangisan sebelumnya. Sedangkan Ryouta, hanya terpana dari tempatnya terduduk. Ah sekarang untuk pertama kalinya aku berharap dia menjadi lebih bodoh lagi sehingga tidak mengerti apa yang barusan kuucapkan.

"_Nee, _Anecchi ingin mencobanya..?"

Seketika isakanku terhenti, pun dengan tanganku yang sedari tadi berusaha menghapus air mata. T-tunggu, apa tadi yang dia bilang? Dia sudah gila ya? Memang benar aku cemburu, tapi kan–

Ryouta pun berdiri dan perlahan mendekatiku. Ia mulai mendekatkan kembali wajahnya kepadaku lalu menutup matanya. Sebentar, ini tidak bagus! Aku ingin sekali kabur, tapi entah kenapa kakiku tidak mau menuruti perintahku. _Dokidoki_ dalam dadaku sudah tidak dapat kucegah lagi, membuatku tidak tahan untuk mempertahankan mataku tetap terbuka. Ah gawat gawat gawat!

CHU~

Sedetik kemudian, sesuatu yang kenyal dan lengket bertemu dengan bibirku. Dan juga, manis. Tapi, ini..

Aku refleks membuka mataku selebar-lebarnya. Ryouta sedang berusaha menyumpalkan kue yang tadi kujatuhkan di sekolah ke mulutku. Krim dan _topping _pada kue itu membuat bibirku jadi belepotan. Dengan kurang ajarnya, dia terus saja menyodok-nyodok mulutku tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh yang sudah kupancarkan kepadanya.

"Hmm.. _Doushite_? Ini kue bekas gigitanku –ssu, jadi ciuman tidak langsung kan?"

Ryouta memang.. adik paling bodoh yang pernah aku punya!

.

.

.

.

**Omake~~**

"_Yamete kudasai_. Kau menyebalkan."

Langsung saja kutepis tangan itu dan membuat kue itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Huweeee Anecchiii…! Kenapa dibuang –ssu?! Itu kan enak.."

Ryouta langsung berjongkok memandangi kue yang terjatuh itu dengan tatapan _desperate_. Aku hanya menatapnya datar sambil membersihkan bibirku dari krim. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku kasihan juga melihatnya begitu menyayangkan kue yang menurutku tidak ada apa-apanya itu.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau memang suka, lain kali aku buatkan lagi.. Ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis yang bersamamu tadi di kelas? Pacar barumu?"

Ryouta melirik sekilas kepadaku, lalu pandangannya teralihkan lagi kepada kue. Masih _desperate_.

"Ah itu hanya teman sekelasku yang pendiam kok.. Kebetulan saja tadi aku tersandung meja lalu terjatuh ke arahnya –ssu. Kami tidak benar-benar berciuman, hanya kelihatannya saja begitu. Anecchi saja yang salah paham –ssu.."

Wajahku seketika memanas. Jadi, daritadi Ryouta hanya mempermainkanku..?

"Tapi, pernyataan cinta Anecchi tadi sungguhan kan? Anecchi tadi benar-benar cemburu kan?"

Ryouta kembali berdiri, membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan memamerkan cengirannya.

BLUSH. Uh sekarang aku sudah mencamkan satu lagi kalimat dalam otakku. Perasaanku pada Ryouta hanya sebatas rasa sayangku pada adik, dan aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ah ending apaan ini.. Sepertinya fail.. Maaf saya selalu lemah pada ending ;_; Di chapter ini saya sumpah bingung banget memungkasnya kya gimana, jadilah saya putuskan buat bikin omake aja. Tapi menurut reader-san apa udah tepat atau justru salah banget? Saya sangat berterima kasih kalo ada yang mau berbaik hati ngajarin saya bikin ending yang baik ;)**

**Dan satu lagi, saya ubah ratingnya mulai dari sekarang jadi T, untuk keamanan dan kenyamanan kita bersama (?)**

**Ohiya, terimakasih banyaaaak karena udah baca chapter ini! Saran dan kritiknya dong untuk author pemula ini..? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan tertular sisconku –ssu!"_

_"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"_

_"Karena aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku –ssu!"_

_"Nani?!"_

.

.

.

.

.

**My Sweet Lil-brother**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

.

.

.

"Panaaas.."

Aku bergumam kesal meratapi nasibku sekarang sembari mengelap keringat di dahi. Tempat ini bagai neraka. Payung yang kukembangkan saat ini seakan tidak mampu menahan teriknya matahari siang yang sedari tadi menghujam kulitku tanpa ampun. Walaupun aku sudah mengantisipasi keadaan ini dengan mengenakan baju terusan selutut yang berbahan tipis, tetap saja tidak bisa meminimalisir kucuran peluhku seperti yang kuharapkan.

_'Uh kenapa Ryouta bisa tahan berpanas-panasan begini sih..'_

Aku membatin di dalam hati sambil melirik tak acuh pada Ryouta yang masih saja menebar senyum secerah matahari siang.

Tema sesi pemotretan Ryouta hari ini adalah musim panas, sehingga tak heran jika agensinya memilih pantai sebagai lokasi pemotretan. Dan kenapa aku bisa ikut berada disini? Sederhana, karena Ryouta merengek memintaku menemaninya dengan iming-iming akan memberiku buku matematika yang direkomendasikan Kojima-sensei. Buku itu sudah habis terjual di toko buku–mungkin teman-temanku sudah lebih dulu membelinya–dan Ryouta memilikinya, entah dapat darimana. Aku harus menemaninya hari ini jika tidak ingin melewatkan buku penting itu.

Saat ini aku hanya duduk memandangi aktivitas Ryouta sembari meneguk _ice cappuccino_ yang entah sudah gelas keberapa. Dia sedang sibuk berpose di depan kamera, dilatari pemandangan laut dengan deburan ombak yang tidak terlalu besar. Kesan seksi sangat jelas terlihat padanya yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut serta _hoodie_ yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga mengekspos dada bidang dan _sixpack_ yang tepahat sempurna pada perutnya.

_"Kyaaa~~ Kise-kun tadi melihat kesini~~!"_

_"Kise-kun, aitakatta~~"_

Awalnya memang sangat menjengkelkan ketika pertama kali mendengarkan lengkingan berisik dari fans-fans Ryouta, namun aku sudah mulai terbiasa sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Anecchi~~!"

Suara cempreng Ryouta terdengar mendekatiku, membuatku refleks mencari sosoknya. Ketika kudapati, ia sedang berlari kepadaku dengan wajah sumringah dan tangan terbentang, tampaknya bersiap melancarkan pelukan maut padaku. Tanpa sadar aku bergidik. Ini tidak bagus, mengingat sekarang kami sedang berada di hadapan gerombolan fans. Tidak boleh kubiarkan Ryouta memelukku sekarang jika tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman.

Ketika aku sudah melempar payungku dan bersiap melompat untuk menghindar dari terjangannya, tiba-tiba Ryouta berhenti berlari. Seakan tahu apa yang aku khawatirkan, ia langsung berbalik menghadap fans-fansnya lalu melambaikan tangan. Ia berteriak kepada mereka sambil menunjukku.

"_Minna~~_ Dia ini kakakku –ssu, Kise *name*! Baik-baik dengannya ya~~"

Aku langsung men_death-glare _Ryouta. Gara-gara ucapannya barusan, semua mata fansnya refleks tertuju padaku. Dan sudah bisa ditebak untuk ke depannya, kabar 'Kise-kun punya kakak' tidak hanya sebatas bersarang di Kaijou saja. Kehidupanku akan benar-benar kacau.

Selagi aku sibuk dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk lainnya, tanpa kusadari, Ryouta sudah berada di belakangku, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Dagunya yang ia jadikan tumpuan seluruh berat badannya diletakkan di puncak kepalaku. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku itu sepenuhnya bersandar padaku, membuatku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan akibat menahan beban yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"_Yamete, _Ryouta! Kita sedang di tempat umum, memalukan!"

Aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari leherku menggunakan kedua tanganku. Namun, tangan itu terlalu kuat.

"Hee.. Seharusnya Anecchi sudah terbiasa –ssu, aku sering melakukannya ketika di sekolah 'kan? Apa bedanya dengan di tempat umum?"

Kepalanya turun ke bahuku. Ia mulai menggosokkan pipinya dengan pipiku sambil memejamkan mata. Persis seperti anak kucing. Dan jika aku tidak bisa mengontrol hasrat _fangirl_ku, aku mungkin sudah membalas perlakuannya dengan hal yang sama. Alhasil, aku hanya bisa bersorak-sorak di dalam hati saja.

Seluruh fansnya hanya dapat menatap kami dengan pandangan iri. Itu sangat tergambar jelas di wajah mereka yang tampak ingin marah namun tidak bisa, karena Ryouta sudah mendeklarasikanku sebagai kakaknya. Dalam situasi begini, aku bersyukur karena tindakan Ryouta untuk memberitahu mereka sangat tepat. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan mengalami _ijime _yang lebih parah daripada dengan yang pernah kualami di sekolah.

"Mm, _ano_.. Kenapa kau kesini? Pekerjaanmu bagaimana?"

Ryouta menghentikan aktivitasnya padaku. Ia memamerkan cengiran imutnya sebelum menjawab.

"Sedang istirahat –ssu. Semuanya jadi cepat lelah akibat cuaca yang sangat panas. _Mou, _aku juga lelah, memangnya Anecchi tidak sadar?"

Mana mungkin aku sadar jika kau terus saja memperlihatkan wajah semangat yang seakan bisa menelan matahari itu, dasar adik bodoh. Tapi, yah, kumaafkan karena kau imut!

"..Ya sudah. Kau mau ini?"

Aku menyodorkan minumanku pada Ryouta. Ryouta tampak senang dengan tawaranku dan langsung menyeruput habis sisanya. Sebenarnya aku ingin protes, namun lagi-lagi karena keimutannya, aku hanya membiarkannya menghabiskan minuman terakhirku itu. Tanpa sadar, aku menyunggingkan senyumku sambil menatapnya yang masih asyik bergelayut di atas bahuku.

CKLIK CKLIK CKLIK

_"Hihihi mereka berdua lucu sekali ya~~"_

Aku dan Ryouta kompak menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana, para kru dari agensi yang terdiri dari fotografer dan pengarah gaya tengah memandang kami dengan senyuman lebar. Sesekali pula para fotografer mengarahkan kameranya pada kami dan mengambil foto kami tanpa izin. Para pengarah gaya tampak saling berdiskusi ringan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kepada kami.

Uh ada apa ini sebenarnya? Aku merasakan darahku naik ke wajahku, membuat wajahku panas. Saat ini aku tidak bisa bergerak, malu karena menyadari bahwa aku sedang dibicarakan. Berbeda dengan Ryouta yang menanggapinya dengan santai. Ia masih dalam posisi memeluk leherku ketika bertanya kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya tersebut, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"_Doushite, minna? _Apa ada yang aneh dengan kakakku –ssu?"

_Sweetdropped_. Pertanyaanmu salah, Ryouta. Yang tidak biasa di mata mereka bukan hanya aku, tapi juga kau!

"Ah tidak aneh kok Kise-kun~ Kami hanya berpikir kalian ini pasangan kakak adik yang lucu. Bagaimana jika kakakmu juga ikut andil dalam pemotretan kali ini?"

Pengarah gaya yang mengatakan hal tersebut melirik kepadaku. Aku sontak mengerutkan keningku. Maksudnya mereka ingin mengambil fotoku juga, begitu?

"Eh _etto_.. Maksudnya, kalian ingin menjadikanku model juga?"

"_Mochiron! _Kalau kau mau menjadi model kali ini, kau juga akan mendapatkan bayaran. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kini semua kru menatapku. Ryouta juga menatapku. Mereka semua menyunggingkan senyuman bisnis, dan itu membuatku ngeri. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ada di otak mereka sekarang. Bukannya menjadikan seseorang sebagai model itu butuh persetujuan kerja jauh-jauh hari sebelum melaksanakan pemotretan? Yang mereka lakukan sekarang justru menawariku pekerjaan tepat di hari pelaksanaan yang sudah pasti tidak mempunyai persiapan untukku. Lagipula, pekerjaan sebagai model itu sudah jelas bukan untuk tipe orang seperti aku!

"T-tapi, kalian tidak mempunyai persiapan untukku kan..? Aku juga tidak pandai berpose. Wajahku juga sedang kusam. Lalu–"

Ryouta tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraanku.

"Sebaiknya Anecchi mencobanya –ssu! Kesempatan seperti ini jarang sekali ada 'kan?"

Para kru pun langsung menyambung ucapan Ryouta dengan antusias.

"Itu benar, Kise-chan! Soal persiapan, kau bisa memakai baju produk terbaru kami yang sekarang kami bawa. Kami yakin ukurannya pas di badanmu. Wajahmu akan segera cerah kembali dengan sedikit sentuhan dari penata rias. Dan jangan khawatirkan soal pose, kau akan dibimbing oleh adikmu. Benar, Kise-kun?"

Anggukan semangat dari Ryouta semakin mengucilkanku. Ah bagaimana ini? Sekarang banyak sekali _puppy eyes _yang menatapku, aku tidak tahan! Aku ingin sekali menolak, tapi mana mungkin bisa jika sudah 'diserang' seperti ini? Uh Ryouta juga, kenapa dia tidak membantuku dan malah mengiyakan mereka? Aku hanya bisa berdiri gugup di depan mereka, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan! Ayo ikut aku, Kise-chan~"

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menarikku dan melepaskanku dari pelukan Ryouta. Ia menyeretku paksa ke ruang ganti. Dan Ryouta hanya melambaikan tangan padaku saat melihatku 'diculik'? Kejam sekali!

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa~~ Kise-chan_ kawaii_! Baju itu pantas sekali untukmu!"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku sibuk memandangi bayanganku sendiri di cermin, takjub dengan penampilanku sekarang. Tubuhku kini telah berbalut baju terusan berwarna biru toska bermotif polos, pula dipercantik dengan pita berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi bagian pinggangnya. Penata busana itu juga menyuruhku melepas alas kakiku, katanya agar aku lebih menjiwai tema pemotretan. Tak lupa ia menyematkan sebuah kacamata hitam di atas rambut panjangku yang sudah diberi sentuhan ikal pada ujung-ujungnya, serta sebuah gelang tali berbentuk bintang di tangan kananku.

Sebenarnya aku menyukai baju yang kukenakan sekarang, tapi sepertinya masih ada yang mengganjal pikiranku. Aku tidak terbiasa memakai busana terbuka seperti ini di depan umum, mengingat baju ini hanya menutupi tubuhku dari atas dada sampai batas setengah paha. Sempat pula ada kekhawatiran baju ini akan melorot begitu saja karena hanya ditahan dengan tali tipis, dan sekarang aku sedang tidak memakai–ehem– bra. Ketika kuungkapkan kekhawatiran itu pada penata busana, hanya tertawaanlah yang kudapatkan sebagai jawaban. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Apa salahnya aku khawatir tentang itu? Aku sadar akan ukuran dadaku yang kecil, ada kemungkinan baju ini tidak 'tersangkut' di tubuhku dengan baik kan?

"_Nee, _kau bisa berpose memakai ini."

Penata busana itu mengalungkan sebuah kamera yang terlihat mahal padaku. Aku berbalik, hendak protes kalau-kalau aku tidak bisa menjaga barang mahal ini, namun buru-buru disela olehnya.

"Ah _daijoubu yo_, itu hanya properti untuk keperluan pemotretan saja kok. Kau tidak perlu takut merusaknya. Sekarang keluarlah, lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik!"

Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku sebelum mendorongku keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Ah Anecchi~~ Sudah selesai, –ssu?! Ah kau manis sekali~~"

Suara menggelegar itulah yang menyambutku, yang membuat seluruh kru yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesi selanjutnya otomatis menoleh padaku. Mereka tampak tersenyum puas. Uh kenapa Ryouta harus berteriak sih? Aku ini belum siap untuk tampil di depan banyak orang dengan busana seperti ini!

"J-jangan keras-keras! Aku malu, tahu!"

Sekuat tenaga aku berlari menuju Ryouta dan langsung menendangnya telak di perut.

"_Ittai, _Anecchi! Kau semakin mirip Kasamatsu-senpai saja, uuhh.."

"Oh kalau begitu lain kali aku harus berterimakasih padanya."

Aku memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Namun..

CKLIK CKLIK

BLUSH~~ Oh tidak, lagi-lagi para kru sialan itu mengambil fotoku tanpa izin. Wajahku kembali memerah karenanya.

"Sudah kuduga, Kise-chan sangat cocok dipasangkan denganmu, Kise-kun~"

Ryouta hanya memasang cengirannya mendengar kalimat itu dari rekan kerjanya. Namun, aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud kalimat itu.

"_Ano_.. Bukannya aku akan difoto sendirian?"

Sebelah alis penata gaya itu sesaat terangkat, namun akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kise-chan. Ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan pekerjaan model kan? Menurut kami, kau butuh bimbingan dari model lain, dalam hal ini, yah, adikmu akan membimbingmu. Aku sudah bilang itu sebelumnya 'kan? Kami juga berpikir, mungkin kau lebih bisa berpose secara natural jika dibantu langsung dengan orang yang dekat denganmu ketimbang dengan orang lain. Jadi, hari ini kau akan difoto bersama Kise-kun, _full_. Oke?"

Aku bergidik di tempat. Dilihat dari sudut pandang bisnis, itu memang cara yang menguntungkan untuk memperkecil resiko gagal. Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana jika dilihat dari sudut pandangku? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal absurd apa yang akan dilakukan Ryouta padaku jika aku harus bermanis-manis di depan kamera dengannya. Ditambah lagi, itu sudah menyalahi aturan yang kubuat semenjak aku memutuskan untuk menjadi _tsundere_ padanya!

Orang yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang malah dengan santainya menarikku ke tempat pemotretan.

"_Yoshaaa_~ Ayo Anecchi, aku sudah tidak sabar –ssu!"

Baiklah, akhirnya sesi pemotretan dimulai juga. Aku masih merasa canggung, aku tidak tahu harus berpose dan memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Aku hanya mendekap erat kamera yang kubawa sambil melihat Ryouta yang sudah sibuk bergaya. Tidak, dia tidak sedang berakting, dia benar-benar menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai model. Dia terlihat sangat profesional, dan itu justru membuatku semakin grogi.

"Jangan diam saja, lakukanlah sesuatu dengan kameramu itu!"

Terdengar suara penata gaya yang berusaha menyemangatiku. Namun, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku menyesal sekarang. Seharusnya sebelum ini semua terlanjur terjadi, aku bisa dengan tegas menolak permintaan mereka untuk menjadi model.

"Anecchi tidak perlu takut, aku akan mengajarimu –ssu."

Ryouta yang melihatku diam saja akhirnya mendekatiku lalu mengambil kamera yang ada di dekapanku.

"Kalau Anecchi masih takut difoto orang lain, bagaimana jika kita _selfie _saja?"

Ryouta kemudian menyejajarkan tingginya denganku. Ia memeluk pinggangku dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengarahkan lensa kamera kepada kami berdua layaknya benar-benar melakukan _selfie_.

"Ayo keluarkan ekspresimu sebelum aku pegal –ssu~"

Aku terkejut dengan kelakuannya. Sejurus kemudian, aku menghela nafas sedalam mungkin. Ada-ada saja cara Ryouta untuk membujukku bergaya. Tapi, memang terbukti ampuh. Aku merasakan rasa grogiku sedikit menghilang. Perlahan aku bisa menyunggingkan senyumku. Kemudian, aku mencoba membuat tanda _piece_ dengan kedua tanganku di sebelah pipi sambil melihat ke arah kamera yang dipegang Ryouta dan..

CKLIK CKLIK

"_Naisu_ Kise-chan! Pertahankan ekspresi itu ya!"

Eh? Aku tertegun sejenak ketika mendengar kalimat pujian itu. Saat aku menoleh pada Ryouta, kudapati Ryouta sedang tersenyum padaku. Diacaknya rambutku pelan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Bagaimana, Anecchi? Ini menyenangkan 'kan?"

Saat ia mengatakan itu, entah kenapa hatiku terasa seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya semula. Aku sangat senang dengan perhatian Ryouta untukku. Dia membuatku gemas sehingga tanpa sadar aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. Tampaknya Ryouta kaget dengan perlakuanku padanya. Semburat merah muda samar-samar terlihat pada kedua pipinya sesaat setelah aku melepaskan kecupanku. Semburat itu membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat imut di mataku, membuatku terkikik pelan.

CKLIK CKLIK

_"Hihihi~~"_

"H-hei jangan difoto –ssu! Itu memalukan!"

Entah kenapa dalam sekejap Ryouta menjadi _tsundere_. Apa dia sebegitu malunya karena kucium ya..?

"Ah _gomen_, tadi tidak sengaja terfoto.. Hihihi~~ Lanjutkan saja, jangan dihiraukan!"

Oh, dustanya terlihat sekali. Namun aku menanggapinya biasa saja karena aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hobi mereka 'mencuri kesempatan'.

"Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan saja, _nee? _Kau benar, ini menyenangkan sekali jika melakukannya bersamamu~"

Kulihat Ryouta menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, kemudian mengalungkan kembali kamera kepadaku. Ia kembali pada sifat _deredere_nya.

"Sekarang kita main air yuk, Anecchi?"

Aku mengangguk dan membiarkanku ditarik olehnya ke dekat air.

.

.

.

.

Lama kelamaan aku benar-benar lupa bahwa aku sedang bekerja. Ryouta seolah sedang mengajakku berlibur di pantai, dan disini aku bisa melepas tawaku sepuasnya. _Tsundere_ku sejenak hilang ditelan tawa bahagia kami berdua yang asyik bermain air laut. Para kru di pinggir sana sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihat kami bertingkah kelewat natural, seakan tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi mereka sedang memperhatikan dan mengambil foto kami. Kenyataannya, memang kami tidak menyadarinya sih.

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu setengah jam aku dan Ryouta melaksanakan 'pekerjaan'. Hari sudah sore dan rasa lelah mulai menggerogoti tubuhku.

"Baiklah, hari ini sampai disini saja!"

Terdengar suara salah satu kru memanggil kami untuk kembali. Ryouta yang tampaknya masih kelebihan energi langsung mendekatiku dan menepuk punggungku pelan.

"_Daijoubu desuka?_ Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang –ssu. Anecchi masih bisa berjalan?"

Sebelum aku menjawab, Ryouta langsung mengangkat tubuhku ala _bridal style_ dan membawaku menepi. Wajahku kembali _blushing _dibuatnya. Apalagi ketika aku menyadari bahwa para kru menjadi lebih antusias mengambil foto kami berdua, padahal baru saja teman mereka berkata pekerjaan sudah selesai. Aku sampai berpikir, mereka ini benar-benar kru resmi atau hanya sekedar kumpulan makhluk _lolicon _sih?

Salah satu dari mereka mendekati kami berdua dengan membawa kantung plastik berisi minuman serta beberapa makanan ringan.

"_Otsukare_, _Kise siblings~_ Kalian pasti lelah ya. Istirahatlah sebentar. Kita akan mulai beres-beres."

Ia menyerahkan kantung plastik itu padaku lalu bergegas kembali kepada teman-temannya yang mulai membereskan peralatan. Karena didorong dengan rasa lelahku, aku mulai mengaduk-aduk isi kantung plastik tersebut.

"Ah, _pocky_!"

Aku berseru kegirangan ketika menemukan sekotak _pocky _di dalam kantung plastik itu. Ya, _pocky _adalah _snack _kesukaanku. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis, namun rasa coklat _pocky _adalah pengecualian.

Seruanku sepertinya menarik perhatian Ryouta. Ia refleks memandangku dengan tatapan 'jangan-hanya-makan-sendiri,-aku-juga-ingin' ketika melihatku memasukkan sebatang _pocky_ ke dalam mulutku. Namun malang, karena kedua tangannya sekarang sedang sibuk menggendongku, ia jadi tidak bisa mengambil _pocky _sendiri.

"Anecchi curang –ssu.."

"Hee, kau juga ingin? _Dame_, ini milikku."

Aku memakan habis _pocky_ di mulutku, membuat Ryouta menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Aku lalu mengambil sebatang lagi dan mengerling kepadanya.

"Ambil saja kalau kau bisa, nih~"

Tingkah Ryouta lucu sekali ketika aku menggodanya dengan cara mengacung-acungkan _pocky _itu di depan wajahnya. Setiap kudekatkan ke wajahnya, ia tampak berusaha menggapainya dengan mulutnya, namun tidak sampai karena aku menariknya kembali.

"Kau tidak mau? Baiklah, kalau begitu buatku saja."

Pada akhirnya, aku memasukkan _pocky _itu ke mulutku lagi dan tampaknya aku sukses membuat Ryouta semakin sebal.

"Uh siapa bilang aku tidak bisa mengambilnya? Aku bisa kok –ssu!"

Tiba-tiba saja Ryouta menyambar ujung _pocky_ yang sedang kumakan dengan mulutnya. Ah benar juga, aku lengah! Ketika sedang kumakan, jelas saja ujung _pocky _yang panjang ini akan menjulur ke arah Ryouta dan itu mempermudah Ryouta untuk menggapainya. Namun lama-lama aku heran, kenapa wajah Ryouta semakin mendekat.. ya?

…

…

…

…

…

Ah benar juga! Ryouta sedang memakan _pocky _ini dan tentu saja jika dimakan, _pocky _akan memendek! Tapi, kalau terus seperti ini.. bibir kami akan saling bertemu 'kan..?

Kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas. Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang. Nafasku mulai memburu. Aku ingin sekali memperingatkannya, namun _pocky _di dalam mulutku menyumpalku sehingga aku tidak bisa bicara. Semakin wajahnya mendekat, aku semakin tidak bisa mengatur ritme detak jantungku. Kelopak mataku mulai terasa berat sehingga akhirnya tertutup sempurna. Kurasakan seluruh tubuhku seakan membeku. Tanpa kusadari, aku mencengkram erat ujung _hoodie _yang ia pakai.

Ryouta mulai mengangkatku lebih tinggi ke dalam pelukannya. Hembusan nafasnya semakin terasa kuat di depan wajahku, dan kini bagian atas bibir kami sudah menempel. Sedikit lagi akan menempel sempurna. Ah rasanya aku ingin pingsan sekarang juga..!

CKLIK CKLIK CKLIK

_"Ah kau terlalu cepat memotretnya! Itu belum 'acara puncak'!"_

Mendengar gaduh di seberang sana, Ryouta langsung menarik kembali wajahnya menjauhiku, begitupun aku yang langsung membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Kami berdua sontak menoleh ke arah kru-kru sialan yang sudah mengganggu 'waktu' kami tadi. Aura membunuh hasil kolaborasiku dengan Ryouta sukses membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

"_G-g-gomennasai_, Kise-kun, Kise-chan! Kami tidak memotret apapun, sungguh!"

Dan mereka mulai sibuk kembali membereskan peralatan.

"_Nee_, Anecchi. Nanti kita lanjutkan di rumah, ya? Disini sepertinya banyak yang mengganggu –ssu."

Mataku langsung membulat sempurna. M-maksudnya..?

* * *

**WTH dengan ending macem begini?! Oh my god oh my god oh my woow! /dilindes**

**Saya juga ga ngerti sumpah kok jadi begini ya endingnya ;_;**

**Ini mah udah masuk ke incest kayanya ya? /kayanya jidatmu/ padahal gada secuil pun rencana bikin fic ini jadi incest huwaaaa sumimasen sumimasen sumimasen!**

**T-t-tapi, semoga reader-san menikmati ya. Maafkan kalo ga sesuai dengan harapan ;_;**

**Dan seperti biasa, tolong beri saya saran dan kritik ya, onegaaai . TwT .**


End file.
